Epona
by FranPatchy
Summary: LinkxMalon - Después de dormir por siete años Link despierta para encontrar Hyrule bajo el control de Ganondorf... su mente infantil en el cuerpo de un adulto a veces ignora cómo manejar algunas situaciones... sin embargo aprenderá que su instinto y su corazón pueden guiarlo a descubrir cosas que no imaginaba...


Epona

¬¬ ¿De verdad Leiste la ventanita emergente?

[Fanfic]

Este fanfic está basado exclusivamente en el juego "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time." Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y blablabla, yo sólo ocupo los personajes para un fanfic sin fines de lucro y todo eso xD

Sin más, aquí el Fanfic.

Epona.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es esa Epona? ¿Cómo pudo suceder? ¡Tenía pensado entregar esa yegua salvaje al Gran Señor Ganon!

Ingo se sujetaba la cabeza con desesperación, había sido derrotado en una competencia justa y apostando había perdido a la imponente Epona. ¿Cómo era posible que ese niñito...? No, no era del todo un niño, su cuerpo no lo era, pero había algo en su mirada, en su actitud, en su inocencia que lo hacía pensar constantemente que era un niño y a los niños se les puede engañar.

\- Como dije, puedes quedarte a Epona, pero nunca podrás salir del rancho.- dijo el hombre, cerrando la puerta que separaba la casa y el establo del corral.

Ante esto, el jinete hizo retroceder a la yegua, acariciando su cuello y abrazándose a ella, como transmitiéndole sus pensamientos a través de ese gesto… y Epona pareció entender todo sin necesidad de palabras que podrían entorpecer su plan si eran escuchadas por Ingo. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable del cerco, Epona golpeó el suelo sonoramente con de una de sus patas delanteras, miró concentrada la ruta, como si calculara con exactitud cada uno de sus movimientos y resopló. En tanto, el jinete se sostenía con fuerza, comprobando que la montura no fuera a soltarse y que las riendas no fueran a ceder. También observó el corral, el establo y la casa, la distancia entre las dos construcciones y la altura de la cerca; sabía lo que debían hacer, que ese era el momento para partir. Tomó aire por última vez al mismo tiempo que Epona, entonces apretó las piernas alrededor de la yegua, dándole de ese modo la orden de avanzar, luego la avivó para que corriera más rápido y de un momento a otro se encontraban volando por sobre el cerco y escapando de este modo del rancho donde Ingo quiso retener a dos almas destinadas a ser libres.

Se alejaron un poco del rancho, dando algunas vueltas, pero Epona regresó instintivamente poco antes del atardecer. Ahí estaba la dulce pelirroja, en la entrada del corral. Junto a ella se detuvo Epona y el jinete pudo desmontar.

\- Muchas Gracias... - dijo la chica, mirándolo.- El Señor Ingo no es mala persona, estaba bajo las órdenes de Ganon, el pobre ha huido. Ahora mi padre podrá volver al rancho y quizá en unos días el Señor Ingo vuelva a trabajar.

El joven la miró, sin saber bien que hacer. Ella miraba sus ojos, absorta.

\- Yo... - comenzó a decir él.

\- ¿Eres el niño del hada? - interrumpió la chica.- Te recuerdo... tu nombre es Link...

En eso salió Navi, dando unas vueltas alrededor de Link para quedarse flotando cerca de él. Epona se alejó a pastar junto con los otros caballos.

\- ¿Me recuerdas?- dijo ella con un tono de tristeza, pero no le permitió hablar.- Soy Malon.

El rubio la recordaba; no habían pasado más que unos días desde que la conoció en el Mercado del Castillo de Hyrule, al menos para él. Para ella, en cambio, siete largos y tediosos años en los cuales trabajó en la granja, lejos de su padre, bajo las órdenes de Ingo, en el reinado de terror de Ganon.

\- Se está haciendo tarde.- continuó la pelirroja.- ¿Por qué no te quedas a descansar esta noche?

\- Debemos continuar con nuestro viaje.- se escuchó una voz desde la luz alada.

\- Imagino que también están hambrientos.- insistió.

\- La verdad... - Navi quiso decir que tenían mucha prisa, pero las tripas de Link sonaron ruidosamente en ese momento. Malon rio divertida, junto con Navi, mientras el rubor se esparcía por el rostro del joven. El hada accedió a quedarse, con la condición de que partieran al despuntar el alba.

Malon preparó una cena sencilla y preguntó a Navi algunas cosas acerca del viaje que realizaban. Al hada no le quedó más remedio que explicar la situación ante la insistencia de la chica: debían liberar a los Sabios y reunir a las tropas para poder enfrentar Ganon.

\- Creo que voy a dormir.- dijo Navi tras relatar la historia.- Nos vemos mañana.

Salió por la ventana y fue a descansar al aire libre.

Link había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento.

\- Fue una buena comida.- dijo, sonriendo.

\- No hace falta que me halagues, lo he preparado con lo que había y con demasiada prisa como para que sea algo bueno.- dijo Malon, algo nerviosa.

\- Yo la disfruté... - insistió.

\- Gracias...

Malon limpió en silencio, suspirando. Cuando estuvo todo listo, se acercó a Link, quien no se había atrevido a hablar más.

\- Ven, te diré donde puedes dormir.

El chico la siguió escaleras arriba. Malon le indicó que podía dormir en la cama que hasta entonces había usado Ingo, mientras ella dormiría en la suya.

Link dejó el escudo Hylian y la Espada Maestra en el suelo, junto al lecho, a la altura de la cabecera, luego se sentó en la cama, quitándose los zapatos, el cinturón, los guantes y el gorro.

Malon apagó la lamparilla de aceite y la dejó en la mesa de noche. Se quitó los zapatos, el delantal que colgaba de su cintura y el pañuelo que traía siempre sobre los hombros, dejando que cayera junto al broche, en un rincón del velador. Por alguna razón seguía suspirando. Se recostó con una extraña sensación en el pecho, dispuesta a dormir.

Pasaron alrededor de 40 minutos y Malon seguía despierta. Daba vueltas en la cama, tratando de descansar, estaba agotada, pero no podía conciliar el sueño.

" _Mañana mi padre sabrá que hemos recuperado el rancho, él llegará alrededor del medio día... mañana estará aquí y posiblemente por la tarde también el Señor Ingo._ "- pensaba.- " _¿Qué me preocupa entonces? Link ha vuelto... está aquí... y quiere ayudar al Reino, derrotando a Ganon... todo volverá a ser como era antes, el Reino volverá a ser próspero y pacífico, lo sé, confío en él, además Navi lo acompaña y ella sabe muchas cosas, podrá guiarlo en los momentos de duda... ¿qué me preocupa? ¿Por qué no puedo dormir? ¿Se debe acaso a que está en el mismo cuarto que yo? No, él ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre... no vino a ayudarme por ser yo, necesitaba a Epona para recorrer el Reino en menos tiempo y además está ayudando a todos, él no habría venido a rescatarme sólo por ser yo, ha venido porque soy una habitante más de Hyrule... no, ni siquiera por eso, es porque Ganon tenía este rancho bajo su control y él quiso liberarlo... pero no para mí... sino por ser de Hyrule..._ " Mientras pensaba eso, comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, de las que no se percató. Eran demasiados sueños destruidos y demasiadas ideas tristes vagando por su mente.

" _¿Por qué apenas he podido pronunciar palabra delante de ella? y para empeorarlo todo, ¡lo único que he dicho han sido estupideces!_ " - pensaba Link, cerrando los ojos y los puños, con furia contra sí mismo. Quería dormir, sabía que no podría descansar de nuevo hasta que Ganon fuera derrotado y que para conseguir eso primero debía pasar por muchas pruebas; organizar un ejército tomaría bastante tiempo y despertar a los Sabios sería tortuoso. Tenía que aprovechar y descansar… pero aun así no le era posible dormir, pues al cerrar los ojos la imagen de Malon aparecía ante él. Sus ojos azules, sus cabellos rojizos, esos hermosos labios... su rostro en cada detalle, su figura... su voz... la que había creído oír tarareando la misma canción que le había enseñado hacía siete años, pero ahora su voz no era la de una niña, era una voz de mujer, dulce, fuerte, sensual... - " _No entiendo... ¿por qué me sonrojo ante ella? ¿Por qué? Es sólo una mujer, vi tantas en el mercado hace unos días... no, hace años, cuando ella era niña... una niña preocupada por su padre... que me pidió ayuda..._ " Todo el aire estaba impregnado del perfume de Malon, no era un aroma floral de esos que vendían en las tiendas en frasquitos de vidrio; era diferente, tan agradable, tan suave, tan natural... Antes lo había sentido un poco menos, cuando hablaban cerca del corral, pero al entrar en la casa, la esencia lo atrapó desde todos lados y fue aún más fuerte al estar en ese cuarto, los dos solos... " _Déjame... por favor... quiero dormir... pero..._ ". Había una gran confusión en la mente de Link, no podía distinguir o reconocer las emociones que se mezclaban de un modo vertiginoso, ni siquiera era capaz de atrapar una, separarla y darle nombre... " _¿Qué es esta sensación...?_ "

Malon tomó una decisión. Notó que no podía dormir porque sabía que sería la única oportunidad de estar a solas y decirle lo que sentía, aunque él creyera que sólo eran boberías de una niña, él, un gran guerrero, por supuesto que se reiría, pero ya no importaba, quería decírselo, quería explicarle y por eso se levantó de su cama y con sigilo se acercó al lugar donde el chico reposaba.

\- Link... - murmuró cuando estuvo junto a él, inclinándose un poco, de tal modo que algunos de sus cabellos se deslizaron por sobre sus hombros y cayeron lentamente, rozando la mejilla del chico, lo que le provocó un cosquilleo grato. Un segundo antes él había sentido como el perfume comenzaba a embriagarlo, pero no pudo imaginar en su mente que se debía a la cercanía de Malon. Cuando la oyó pronunciar su nombre, se quedó paralizado. El susurro había sido tan sublime y etéreo que le parecía demasiado para un ser humano. Un instante después, su pulso se aceleró repentinamente; no supo que hacer, no sabía si debía decirle algo o quedarse en silencio, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, para él todo era tan diferente y confuso.

Malon se había quedado mirándolo, aguantando la respiración, esperando alguna reacción; al saber que el muchacho dormía no le quedó más remedio que hacerse a la idea de regresar a su cama y obligarse a dormir, para tratar de comenzar a olvidar al día siguiente...

Suspiró y volteó para alejarse, pero en ese momento él intervino.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Malon? - dijo Link, saboreando cada letra de ese nombre, como si hubiese querido pronunciarlo desde hacía mucho tiempo, como si contuviera un poder secreto o fuera un elixir exquisito, reservado sólo para él. Sintió también el cálido y suave contacto de su piel, al sujetarla. Quiso atrapar todas las sensaciones, ordenarlas, entenderlas, memorizarlas, pero eran tantas, que se confundían en una ola intensa, de la que sólo podía distinguir dos cosas "Suavidad... calidez..."

Con el repentino gesto de voltear, sumado a los nervios, la chica perdió el equilibrio y calló sentada en la cama donde Link estaba. Miraba el suelo, sonrojada, sin darse cuenta de que él temblaba. Trataba de buscar una excusa " _¿En qué estaba pensando cuando me acerqué? ¿Qué gano con decirlo, si para él yo sólo soy...? No soy... importante..._ ". Cerró los ojos, incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas.

\- Malon.- repitió Link, sujetándola de los hombros con una firmeza protectora, pero sin ejercer mucha fuerza, porque tenía la impresión de que podría lastimarla… ella lucía tan frágil.

La nívea luz de la Luna entraba por una ventana e iluminaba el ángulo donde Malon estaba sentada.

Link podía ver la larga y lacia cabellera brillar con un color intenso, la piel blanca y la silueta hermosa. Quería mirar su rostro, pero no podía, pues Malon le daba la espalda al haz de luz. Al mismo tiempo que estaba deseando verla sonreír, se preguntaba por qué le interesaba tanto, porque era que ese rostro, esa piel, esos cabellos, esos ojos, esa voz... todo lo que era Malon le atraía de tal modo como para olvidar todo el cansancio que tenía por haber recorrido el Campo de Hyrule desde el Castillo a la Villa Kakariko, de ahí ir al Bosque Kokiri, para entrar al Bosque Perdido y al Templo del Bosque, recorrerlo, liberar a su amiga Saria y salir del Bosque Perdido, para luego volver a pie hasta el rancho al cual había ido... sin percatarse... todo sin un descanso como el que le ofrecía ese momento y que quizá no tendría en mucho tiempo. Ya no le interesaba dormir y reposar, ya no quería que el sueño se apoderara de él, pues no sentía el agotamiento de antes.

Malon siguió en silencio. Mirando el suelo, sin atreverse a hablar, sintiéndose estúpida y culpable. " _Sólo éramos niños... nos conocimos por accidente... nada puede ser como imaginé durante todos estos años..._ "

En ese momento Link notó que ella respiraba de un modo extraño. Tuvo un presentimiento que no logró entender del todo antes de realizar la acción. Soltó los hombros de Malon, se acercó un poco y sujetándola por el mentón con suavidad la hizo voltear para mirarla a los ojos. Vio en ese rostro que antes le parecía hermoso, dos surcos que brillaban tenuemente con la luz que reflejaba el escudo. Ahora ella le parecía divina. Aún no lograba comprender ese latido intenso, su sangre fluyendo rápido y esa necesidad de protegerla.

\- ¿Te sientes mal?- dijo.- ¿Necesitas algo...?

Las palabras fueron el resultado de algo casi instintivo, pues estaba confundido. Trataba de encontrar la lógica en el rápido espiral de abstracciones que tenía ante él: emociones, sensaciones, pensamientos; recuerdos de imágenes, de palabras, de canciones, de sabores, de olores... " _Malon, Malon, Malon..._ " todo se reducía a ella, la niña, la jovencita, la luz, la sonrisa y ahora... las lágrimas.

Malon secó sus ojos al ver la preocupación del chico, encontrar esa mirada la tranquilizó. Sintió que él no sería capaz de burlarse o aprovecharse, sintió la bondad de Link y al mismo tiempo el temor que tenía la parte de él que aún era un niño y que estaba enfrentando tantos peligros para regresarle la paz al Reino de Hyrule. Esto la llenó de valor, el coraje del rubio se transmitió a ella.

\- Link... - Malon tomó las manos del chico y con delicadeza las sujetó contra el colchón, necesitaba ese contacto: algo áspero, por el uso de las armas, y fuerte a la vez. - ... desde que Ganon le dio el rancho al Señor Ingo y él despidió a mi padre, estuve esperando la llegada de algún caballero... un hombre valiente y fuerte que nos regresara nuestra antigua vida, que fuera capaz de enfrentar a Ganon... y... Link... por alguna razón cada vez que soñaba con ese guerrero, eras tú...

\- No soy un guerrero.- interrumpió. Se sentía extraño, quería seguir escuchando, pero él no era... ya había visto a otros y él no lo era, ni creía que podría llegar a serlo.

\- Lo eres para mí... has salvado el rancho... - dijo Malon, triste, creyendo que lo incomodaba.- Al comienzo eras el niño que conocí en el mercado, pero con el tiempo se borró la imagen y sólo quedó en mi mente el recuerdo de tus ojos, sabía que cambiaría tu aspecto, pero no quería imaginarte, tenía miedo de esperar a alguien que no llegaría. Y ahora... aquí estás... me has ayudado...

\- Entonces me invitaste a cenar y a dormir como agradecimiento.- Link no supo que lo decía, para él fue un pensamiento demasiado lúcido en toda esa amalgama incoherente, pero de pronto se percató que era de su boca de donde habían escapado esas palabras y que no se habían quedado a vagar en su mente como el resto de las... ¿ideas? No importaba lo que fueran, no eran reconocibles en ese caos. Se sintió mal tanto por saberlo como por decirlo, algo lo hacía desear que Malon lo hubiese invitado por otra razón.

\- Claro que no... es decir... en parte... - Malon volvía a estar nerviosa.- es que tenía que darte las gracias de algún modo, porque nada te obligaba a ayudarme...

\- Quise hacerlo...

\- Creí que querías a Epona.

\- No...

\- Desapareciste. Por siete años no supe de ti sino en mis sueños... cientos... no… miles de veces lo pronuncié mientras dormía y ahora que estás aquí no soy capaz... Link, eres mi guerrero, eres mi héroe... eres... alguien tan importante... Sé que con todo lo que tienes que hacer no habrá más tiempo que este, sé que tal vez ni siquiera te interese, pero... siento... sé que...

Link la observaba y ahora era él el absorto, ella lo había mirado a los ojos todo el tiempo, pero al pronunciar las últimas tres palabras Malon bajó la mirada con duda y temor, había algo que la incomodaba, algo que ella estaba ocultando, lo presentía, lo sabía. Pero Link era sólo un niño en un cuerpo de adulto, su mente no lograba procesar todo lo que ocurría en ese momento. La sensación de las sábanas bajo las palmas de sus manos y las manos de Malon sobre las suya, esos dedos delicados, el cuerpo de la chica, sus cabellos cerca de su rostro, ese aroma tan sutil y agradable, esos ojos luminosos, profundos, como para perderse por una eternidad; esa voz que se había callado por un instante, y de nuevo esa piel tan suave... " _Pero... Malon, ¿qué? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se estremece con tu cercanía, Malon? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Malon? ¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso estás controlando mi cuerpo y mi voluntad para hacerme tu esclavo, Malon? ¿Es esto alguna especie de hechizo? ¿Eres una bruja, Malon? No, eres tan bella que no puedes ser bruja, ni hechicera, quizá una Diosa... sí... eso eres... Malon... la pura y hermosa diosa del rancho._ "

De pronto ella le soltó las manos. " _Olvídalo_ " pensó para sí y lo pronunció sin querer, Link creyó escucharlo, pero no supo a qué se refería. Al sentir sus manos libres, hizo lo que quería hacer desde que ella se había acercado y la tomó por el hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha, mientras su mano izquierda le acariciaba dulcemente el rostro. Ella volvió a calmarse y a mirarlo.

\- Link... por favor no te alejes, no me niegues esto... lo quiero desde hace tanto...

\- ¿Que...- " _... dices?_ " era lo que el rubio quiso preguntar, pero no pudo hacerlo. De pronto el rostro de Malon estuvo demasiado cerca como para reaccionar de cualquier modo, excepto cerrando los ojos y esperando que pasara lo que iba a ocurrir. Sintió primero el dulce aroma intensificarse, hasta hacerlo sentir que esa esencia entraba a él por sus poros y no por su nariz, luego los cabellos rojizos rozando su mejilla, después el aliento de Malon humedeciéndole los labios y finalmente los finos, delicados y dulces labios de la chica apegados a los suyos. Todo en una fracción de segundo.

Mientras ella lo besaba, él la abrazó por la cintura y la espalda, acercándola más hacia sí mismo, tanto que pudo sentir la suavidad de los senos de Malon aplastados por su pecho y luego, junto a las suyas, las piernas que la chica subió a la cama cuando Link la abrazó, para poder estar así más cómoda; la calidez de ese cuerpo femenino, de Malon... " _Malon... Malon... Malon..._ " Le parecía que ella le quitaba el alma por un instante y se la devolvía al siguiente. Era una sensación intensa que partía en sus labios y recorría todo su ser.

Malon apartó un poco su rostro, respirando agitada. Link abrió los ojos y vio un tierno rostro, sonrojado, dulce e inocente. Sólo en ese momento notó que le había estado faltando el aire, pero no le había importado y no le habría molestado caer de ese modo en la inconsciencia o en la muerte, si sólo podía sentir los labios de Malon unidos a los suyos, no le interesaba nada más " _¿Qué es esto?_ " pensaba, " _¿Qué puede...? ¿Qué importa? Que haga lo que desee... ya no importa... incluso si es mi enemiga y quiere detenerme... que lo haga si es su deseo... Pero, no lo eres, ¿verdad, Malon?_ " En ese momento dejó de intentar entender, sabía que no podría hacerlo, notó que el niño se adormecía dentro de él, que seguía vivo, pero que ya no le interesaba, ya no quería saber, sólo sentir...

Ella miraba los ojos de Link, algo había cambiado, algo sutil. Seguían siendo bondadosos e inocentes, pero había algo más maduro, algo que separaba a un niño de un adulto. ¿Acaso ese beso había despertado algo? " _No, claro que no... simplemente es que ahora estoy lo más cerca que he podido y por eso veo detalles que nunca antes vi..._ " Sentía una gran felicidad y una enorme paz. Al fin había besado al niño... no, al hombre que había amado... al sueño que se hizo realidad. Había disfrutado de ese contacto tan anhelado y él le había respondido, la abrazó con un aire protector, la sostuvo junto a él; no la rechazó como ella había temido durante tanto tiempo, tampoco le estaba pidiendo más, como había visto a algunos hombres hacer con las chicas como ella. Era un caballero, sí, en realidad lo era.

Fue Link quien se acercó a darle el segundo beso, dulce, aún inocente. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, atrayendo a Malon consigo. Ella lo permitió, tranquila, no podría pasar algo malo, nada de lo que pasara entre ellos en ese momento podía parecerle malo.

\- Te Amo... - pronunció la chica.

Link ya había escuchado esa palabra. Ruto vino a su mente en ese momento, pero Ruto lo había dicho siendo ellos unos niños y su tono era juguetón y pícaro, vacío. Malon en cambio lo decía completamente convencida, como si fuera un juramento de lealtad, un pacto secreto en el que entregaba todo lo que ella había sido, era y sería,

\- ¿Esto es Amor? - dijo Link, confundido.

Malon asintió en silencio, dudando por un segundo, luego se apartó un poco, mientras Link se sentaba y la observaba con atención. Ella estaba arrodillada con sus piernas a los costados del chico y al apartar su torso, se sentó sobre las piernas de él. Link apoyó sus manos en el colchón, sintiendo el ínfimo peso de Malon sobre sus muslos y una sensación que lo recorría por completo, acompañada de intensos latidos. No podía saber que iba a pasar, él no sabía que era lo que Malon pensaba o quería, pero no le importaba, fuera lo que fuera, él accedería.

Malon se inclinó para besarlo otra vez y al hacerlo se percató de lo que provocaba en él. Al saber que sus deseos coincidían, no quiso reprimirse más.

Besándolo profundamente, le tomó una mano para que le acariciara uno de sus senos.

\- Esto...- Link apartó su rostro, sintiéndose nervioso, sin saber porque, pero su mano siguió presionando el seno, mientras el tacto le revelaba lo acelerado del pulso de la chica.

\- ¿Te gusta? - dijo Malon, ruborizándose.

\- Sí... es tan suave...

\- ¿Quieres... verme desnuda?

Link no entendía... " _¿por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso le permitiría tocarla?_ "

\- ¿Podré... tocar...?

\- Todo mi cuerpo...- dijo ella.- Pero... quiero...

\- ¿Qué es...?

Ya no había razón que le permitiera pensar, todo en él daba vueltas. Malon era como un sueño en plena realización, perfectamente perceptible en ese instante, pero ya no podía saber con certeza que había pasado al comienzo... y pronto se daría cuenta de cómo los recuerdos se iban volviendo nebulosos para él, quizá por ser demasiado intensos para alguien que de pronto había despertado siendo adulto.

Malon no le explicó, sólo le dijo que no quería que él la rechazara. Link no entendía el sentido de eso, pero dijo que jamás lo haría.

Ella le quitó a Link la verde túnica y examinó su pecho. Aún no era el musculoso torso de un poderoso guerrero, pero ya había dejado de ser el de un niño. A la pelirroja le gustó. Se inclinó sobre él, botándolo en la cama, acariciándole el torso con la punta de sus dedos, recorriéndole del cuello al ombligo, no se atrevía a pasar de ahí.

\- Tan sólo... aunque sea por esta noche, quiero... - susurraba en su oído.- sólo quiero...

El chico no entendía bien, así que guardó silencio. Sólo se atrevió a tocarle tímidamente los senos a través de la blusa. Ella notó la vacilación, así que se sentó, apartándose.

Link la observaba, deseaba gritarle que por favor no se fuera, que no se alejara, que si algo le había molestado ya no lo haría, pero que se quedara con él, cerca, muy cerca, lo más cerca que fuera posible... " _Quiero fundirme en tu alma..._ " ese era el pensamiento que colmaba cada rincón de su mente. Pero antes que lograra pronunciar palabra alguna, Malon se quitó la blusa y la dejó caer al suelo. Se sonrió al notar que él la contemplaba con admiración y lo permitió, ruborizada a más no poder, (al menos eso creyó en ese momento). Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y sabía lo que pasaría, pero incluso así, pensaba que no había razón para temer, es más, lo deseaba en cada fibra de su ser. Era lo que había estado esperando con ansiedad, era lo que no le permitía dormir. " _Sólo esta noche, la única noche en que podremos... por favor, que esta vez sea real..._ "

El rubio la observó cómo se observa una obra de arte perfecta, pero él no tenía que limitarse a ver, también podía tocar y saber que aquello capturado por su vista, era corroborado por su tacto. Así lo hizo. Sentándose, acercó sus manos al rostro de Malon, le acarició las mejillas y pasó el dedo índice de la mano izquierda por los finos labios. Siguió bajando sus manos lentamente por el mentón, el cuello y los hombros, sintiendo la suavidad de esa piel que en su color recordaba a la leche y que había permanecido oculta a la vista de todos. Por un segundo pudo recordar con claridad el inocente vestido que utilizaba la niña que vio en el mercado, pero ya no era lo mismo, esa no era la misma Malon, ni él es mismo Link; presentía que ya no eran los niños de antaño.

Le acarició los brazos, guiándolos para que quedaran sobre sus propios hombros y así ella pudo acariciarle la nuca y la espalda con sus manos, aunque luego de un instante, prefirió sólo jugar con el dorado cabello, dejando que fuera él quien recorriera y conociera.

Link acercó más su rostro, quedando con sus ojos a la altura del cuello de la chica y con sus labios a unos pocos milímetros de esos hermosos y redondos senos. El chico jugueteó también con el largo y lacio cabello de Malon, lo tomó entre sus dedos y por sobre el hombro derecho de ella pasó un largo mechón para olerlo, aspiró fuerte, sabiendo en una parte recóndita de su ser que eso no podría repetirse; luego lo dejó caer, para seguirlo, apoyando toda su palma izquierda sobre el hombro de la chica y seguir la forma de ese cuerpo tan bello por el camino que el mechón indicaba, hasta llegar a los senos de Malon. Cuando pasó sus dedos por el pezón ella se estremeció.

\- ¿Te molesta?- dijo él, confundido.

Ella movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

\- Sigue... - susurró, el rubor aún no desaparecía.

Link recorrió ese busto con delicadeza, palpando cada centímetro con sus dedos, presionando ligeramente, algunas veces con toda la palma de su mano. Tenía el rostro tan cerca del níveo busto, que no pudo evitar darle algunos de besos y al notar que ella no se negaba, continuó, acariciándole los senos con su mano izquierda y recorriendo su columna con la derecha, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran a rato en el fuego lacio para luego volver a la tibieza blanquecina, hasta que se topó con el borde de la falda, fue ahí donde se detuvo.

La respiración de Malon estaba más agitada que antes. Link se preguntó si estaba bien, algo en sus ojos brillantes le decía que sí.

La abrazó con fuerza, recostándose nuevamente en la cama, mirándola a los ojos. Los senos de Malon estaban aplastados contra el pecho de Link y él podía sentir el intenso latido de ella junto al suyo, al unísono.

\- Link.- susurró ella, como si mencionara una palabra prohibida al resto, como si se tratara de un secreto. A él le pareció que cuando ella pronunciaba su nombre lo hacía con el mismo tono con que había dicho "Te Amo"

Siguieron besándose, con sus torsos desnudos. La pelirroja tenía todo su cuerpo sobre el chico, así le fue más fácil sentir lo que ella provocaba con sus besos, con sus caricias, con su respiración, sus gemidos cuando él le tocaba los pezones. De pronto comenzó a jugar, besándole el cuello, mordiéndoselo suavemente, recorriéndolo hasta el lóbulo de la puntiaguda oreja del Hylian, que también mordisqueó con travesura y ternura.

\- Te Amo.- musitaba despacio, entre gimiendo y susurrando.

Link no sabía porque eso le gustaba de tal modo, porque provocaba un estremecimiento agradable, ni porque el contacto del vientre de Malon tan cerca de su sexo lo hacía sentir así, pero no quería que se alejara, quería sentirla más cerca.

Rodó hacia su derecha, para recostarla junto a él y poder acariciarla libremente con su mano izquierda. " _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ " Se decía. Le besó el cuello y ella se mordió los labios hasta que no pudo más y escapó de su boca un gemido que sólo excitó más a Link.

Ella murmuró que no lo hiciera tan fuerte, él se apartó.

\- No quise lastimarte, perdóname.- dijo, con un tono de verdadero arrepentimiento.

\- Me gustó... pero podría quedar una marca en mi piel.- trató de explicar. Había visto chicas así en la Villa Kakariko y no le agradaban los comentarios de las señoras mayores al respecto.- Sólo evita que sea tan fuerte...

Link no podía continuar, tenía miedo de hacerle algo que ella no quisiera, pero había algo que necesitaba... y no sabía que era, no estaba seguro y no podía explicarlo bien ni para sí mismo, pero tenía que ver con Malon y su cercanía... y sus almas... " _Déjame... déjame perderme en tus cabellos, en la tormenta de fuego, en el caos... deja que mi alma se una a la tuya._ " pensaba, ilusionado y desesperado a la vez.

La pelirroja volvió a acariciarle el pecho y el vientre, luego jugó con sus dedos alrededor del ombligo del chico.

\- ¿Puedo...? - " _¿... tocar tú...?_ " iba a decir ella, pero la pregunta quedó interrumpida en su mente y en boca, cuando Link la besó con dulzura en los labios.

\- Lo que quieras... - dijo en un susurro, intuyendo que esa era la respuesta.- puedes hacer lo que desees... todo...

Ella sonrió, acercando su mano al pantalón de Link. Lo acarició con delicadeza, luego levantó un poco la tela para tocarlo con sus dedos suaves. Estaba asustada y emocionada.

\- ¿Qué...? - dijo Link, tratando de callar lo que venía de su pecho, en sonido, pero de más abajo en sensación.

\- ¿No te gusta? - dijo la chica, alejando su mano.

\- Sí, me gusta... - dijo él.- No te... detengas...

Fue el mismo quien se bajó el pantalón hasta medio muslo y tomándole la mano la guio para que lo tocara. Estaba descubriendo lo que le gustaba, pero algo le decía que lo que fuera que ella le hiciera le habría de gustar, por la simple razón de que se trataba del contacto de esos finos y delicados dedos. La soltó y la dejó seguir por su cuenta. Entonces la mano del rubio recorrió la cintura de Malon, su vientre, su ombligo y quiso tocarla más, quiso conocer en detalle sus caderas y sus muslos. La acarició sobre la tela, sin atreverse a hacer lo que ella. De pronto Malon se apartó.

Nuevamente Link sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies. " _No me dejes, no así, aquí, solo... Te necesito... tu calor, tu piel, tus cabellos... tus besos... todo, Malon, todo lo que eres lo quiero cerca..._ " Pensó en una milésima de segundo, porque ella no se iba y él lo notó. La chica se había levantado para terminar de soltar su falda y dejarla caer, para estar completamente desnuda ante él. El chico sintió que no era justo y terminó de sacarse el pantalón que estaba ya en sus rodillas.

Malon se acercó a él. Link la tomó por la cintura.

\- Eres hermosa... - le dijo, sonrojado. Ella finalmente supo todo lo nerviosa que podía estar. Había tanta sangre en sus mejillas que por un instante creyó que estallarían y su corazón latía tan rápido que imaginó a miles de caballos tan salvajes como Epona cabalgando frenéticamente dentro de su pecho.

Link le acarició las piernas, también recorrió con delicadeza sus nalgas. Malon reía, nerviosa. Quería que él la tocara en donde ella sabía que la excitaría aún más, pero no quería apresurar las cosas, esperaba que eso durara todo lo posible, que él, su guerrero, acariciara cada rincón de su ser y se llevara en su memoria todos los detalles de su cuerpo, pues ella recordaría todos los de las caricias, todos los contactos entre su piel y los dedos de él, de sus labios, del aliento que ahora parecían compartir.

El rubio estaba sentado en la cama, con la pierna izquierda doblada y la otra estirada, manteniendo su mano derecha en el colchón y examinándola con su mano izquierda. Malon estaba sentada en las piernas de él, apoyando sus rodillas, la izquierda al costado de Link y la derecha entre las piernas de él. Eso le permitía inclinarse y apoyarse en los hombros de él, unos hombros que eran sólidos y seguros.

Link llevó su atención al punto donde se unían las piernas de la chica, frente a ella. Era diferente, hermoso, encantador, divino... " _Diosa... Diosa... mía... mi Diosa..._ ". Pasó sus dedos entre los suaves cabellos y tocó algo que a ella la hizo estremecer, según lo que le pareció. Volvió a hacerlo para confirmarlo y luego para verla temblar y oírla quejándose despacio.

\- Si llego a lastimarte, detenme.- pidió.

\- No me haces... daño... - dijo entre quejidos suaves y encantadores, mordiéndose los labios.

Se dejó caer un poco, apoyando su frente en la de Link y con su mano derecha siguió acariciándole el sexo. Link sintió en un momento la humedad que había en la intimidad de Malon, la palpó suavemente y presionó un poco, su dedo entró lentamente y ella gimió… y volvió a hacerlo cuando él sacó el dedo.

El rubio se preguntaba si estaría bien continuar, pero en su mente repitió lo que había dicho momentos atrás, por eso volvió a introducir suavemente su dedo, sintiendo la humedad y la sensación cálida del interior de Malon. Le gustaba como era y al parecer a ella no le molestaba que la tocara de ese modo.

Link miraba el rostro de Malon mientras movía su dedo índice dentro de ella, lentamente, primero de adentro hacia afuera, para después recorrer cada detalle del interior, mientras con su pulgar había vuelto a tocar, la primera vez sin intención, aquello que ya la había estremecido, pero al percatarse, continuó, hasta que ella lo abrazó, sujetándose con fuerza por el cuello, descontrolada, tratando en vano de reprimir los gemidos.

\- ¡Basta! - dijo, con un tono que a él le pareció lo contrario, pero no pudo negarse, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba esa sensación. Retiró suavemente su dedo y esto produjo un último quejido apagado.

Malon estaba respirando sofocada, su pulso era acelerado y los estremecimientos de su cuerpo habían sido cada vez más intensos y frecuentes en los últimos instantes.

Ella se dejó caer en el pecho de su amado y su cabello la siguió en un espectáculo que para Link se apareció en una suerte de cámara lenta.

\- ¿Estás bien?- quiso saber.

\- Sí. - respondió ella, respirando apenas. " _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sólo esta noche? ¿Por qué en este momento nada más...? Se irá, luchará... creo en él, pero ¿y si lo traicionan? ¿Y si lo matan?_ "

Malon se incorporó, mirando por la ventana, aún faltaban horas para que amaneciera, aún había tiempo para ellos. Desde su perspectiva, la Luna estaba llegando al borde del marco de la ventana, pero aún no lo alcanzaba ¿No estaba apenas desligándose del lado opuesto cuando se acercó a él con temor de un rechazo? " _Y aquí estamos, juntos, desnudos, a punto de..._ "

\- Te Amo.- dijo ella.

\- Te Amo.- contestó Link.

No fue instintivo, no fue automático, fue simplemente " _...natural y sincero..._ " Malon sonrió, abrazándolo. Entonces volvió a acariciarlo, volvió a excitarlo.

De pronto el rubio no resistió más. La besó en los labios con pasión y la recostó sobre la cama, colocando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, acariciándola nuevamente pero esta vez con su cuerpo.

\- Ya dije... que si algo no te gusta... - comenzó a decir, algo en él era consciente.

Pero Malon lo besó, abrazándolo más fuerte, con ternura y lujuria mezclados en su pecho. El chico tampoco podía distinguir algo más, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora sabía bien lo que quería hacer.

Con delicadeza le separó las piernas y acercó su sexo a la intimidad de ella, rozó con suavidad su cuerpo y la penetró lentamente.

Malon gimió ya sin intentar callar, al fin estaba sintiendo lo que tanto había ansiado; el cuerpo de Link hundiéndose en el suyo, sus latidos a un ritmo, sus alientos mezclados, sus almas fundidas... completamente, unidos en uno...

Link tenía intensas sensaciones jamás experimentadas, que no quería tratar de comprender, le bastaba con saber que le gustaban más que cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido. En intensidad, era mil veces superior a la sensación de victoria al acabar con el Fantasma de Ganon en el Templo del Bosque; su corazón latía más rápido que mientras combatía contra cualquier enemigo, tratando de salvar su vida, porque ahí, en ese momento, no importaba su vida, sino la de su amada. " _¿Amor? ¿Esto es Amor? Pero mi adorada Malon... grita... ¿sentirá ella tantas cosas como yo? ¿o le estaré haciendo algún daño?_ "

\- Link...- dijo ella.

El chico levantó su rostro, mirándola, pero sin detenerse. Su cuerpo nuevamente estaba actuando mucho más rápido que su mente. Ella seguía gimiendo, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Te Amo.- insistió él.- Te Amo.- repitió muchas veces acercando sus labios al oído de ella, mientras la pelirroja lo llamaba muy suavemente por su nombre y cada tanto pronunciaba _Te Amo_. Así, Link continuó moviéndose, a veces más rápido, otras iba más profundo, aunque más lento; y nuevamente rápido, hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron a lo más parecido a la muerte que puede experimentar cualquier mortal sin tener que apagarse su existencia.

El chico se apartó de Malon y se dejó caer junto a ella, agitado y más agotado que jamás en su vida; incapaz de moverse para volver a hacer algo así al menos dentro de poco, sin embargo tuvo la fuerza y el cariño suficiente para sentarse, tomar la sábana que había caído hasta los pies de la cama, volver a recostarse en el suave colchón y acomodar a Malon en su pecho mientras la cubría con la sábana.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- dijo. Ya no sabía cuántas veces lo había preguntado, pero era menos que las veces que quiso saberlo y calló.

\- Bien... ¿tú?

\- Cansado...- sonrió.- pero... muy... bien...

Malon se acercó, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y volvió a recostarse en el pecho de su querido Link, para imaginar que no había problemas, que su padre no volvería al rancho, que Link no iría a luchar, que no estaría en peligro, que simplemente eran dos jóvenes enamorados que vivían los momentos más felices de su romance.

Ambos cayeron en el dulce sueño que envuelve a los amantes tras realizar su deseo; gracias a lo agotador del acto cuando hay intensiones puras, cuando se trata de un amor verdadero, cuándo las fantasías de mucho tiempo y las inseguridades que los obligan a reprimirse al fin desaparecen, entonces ambos pueden estar a gusto y dejar que sus cuerpo sean los medios de expresión de aquello que guardan y comparten sus almas.

Malon despertó con el frío del alba, a diferencia de Link, que estaba acostumbrado a dormir afuera por pocas horas y que en un lugar tan cómodo no sintió que pronto amanecería.

Al comienzo pensaba en lo maravilloso de su sueño, tan real, tan vívido, pero al recuperar de todo la conciencia notó la respiración del indefenso Link que yacía a su lado y se regocijó al entender la verdad, aunque esa sensación sólo duró un segundo.

\- Podría venir Navi, ella podría vernos... y...

\- Todo el rancho los escuchó.- mencionó el hada con una risita, había entrado unos minutos antes.

Malon se sonrojó y se sentó, cubriéndose con la delgada sábana, mirando alrededor para encontrar su ropa.

\- Sólo bromeaba. Fue fácil saber lo que pasó al verlos dormir así...

\- Yo... Link... - Malon no supo cómo explicarlo.

Navi revoloteó por la habitación y sólo le pidió que cuando Link despertase le dijera que estaría con Epona, que debía darse prisa.

\- De todas formas él conoce su deber.- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Malon se levantó y buscó su ropa para vestirse. Mientras lo hacía, Link despertó.

Al verla, se sintió confundido, primero no supo bien lo que había pasado.

\- Tu cabellera... seda... fuego... tu piel... pura... bella... - pronunció, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Se sentó en la cama, mientras miles de imágenes se sucedían en su mente. Algo lo impulsó a abrazarla por la espalda y hundir su rostro en esos cabellos, para aspirar todo el perfume que le hiciera falta para recuperar fuerzas al recordarlo más tarde, porque aunque no quería, tenía que dejarla y continuar con su viaje, luchar con Ganon... ayudar a recuperar Hyrule. " _No, ella no me perdonaría si dejara mi deber por ella, no sería un verdadero héroe..._ "

\- Te Amo.- dijo.

Malon le sujetó los brazos con suavidad y dejó que unas lágrimas escaparan. Link la abrazó más fuerte, sentándose tras ella con las piernas a sus costados.

\- Navi te espera afuera, tienes que irte... - dijo ella.

\- Lo sé, pero... no quiero que creas que te abandono. - el abrazo fue más fuerte y protector.

\- Yo... - Malon presionó más sus dedos alrededor de los firmes brazos de Link.- estaré esperándote... por favor...

\- Volveré... lograré derrotar a Ganondorf... y volveré para estar contigo...

\- Quisiera que así fuera... Link...

\- Malon...

\- Te Amo.- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Rieron con inocencia y por instantes fueron los ingenuos niños que se encontraron en el mercado del Castillo de Hyrule en cierta ocasión, siete años atrás, poco ante que el reinado de Ganon comenzara, al menos así lo veía ella. Para él era algo diferente, extraño. Habían pasado años y lo sabía, pero en su memoria sólo había algunos días desde que la conoció. Por otro lado, tanto se habían comprendido sus corazones y sus almas en ese acto que traía confundida su mente, que él podía sentir todo por lo que Malon tuvo que pasar, esperando el momento del reencuentro: Un primer momento de inocencia donde su amigo, un joven guerrero, la salvaba y liberaba Hyrule de Ganon, luego un joven guerrero que venía a salvar el reino y darle su primer beso, un beso de amor puro y sincero, finalmente, desde hacía poco tiempo, un joven y valiente héroe que destruiría el imperio de terror de Ganon y le daría su primer beso para convertirla luego en su mujer. Link.

Cuando el chico estuvo listo para partir, Malon lo acompañó a la puerta del rancho.

La despedida fue breve.

Ella se quedó observándolo hasta que lo perdió de vista, rumbo a la Villa Kakariko y continuó mirando a la distancia, por si lo veía en algún momento. Luego de unos instantes decidió volver a sus labores, pero sólo una hora después terminó por dar un último vistazo hacia la villa. Creyó ver a Link subiendo las escaleras, pero a esa distancia podía ser cualquiera, pues distinguía solamente un punto diminuto que se había detenido a medio camino.

\- Es momento de luchar.- se dijo Link, mirando por última vez hacia el rancho, deteniéndose en las escaleras que lo conducirían la Villa Kakariko. Tenía en su corazón la tristeza de la partida y la alegría del recuerdo, pensaba en el suave aroma de la chica, en el sabor de sus besos, en la dulzura de su aliento, en Malon " _Malon... Malon... Malon... volveré por tí, lo prometo..._ "

Link no sabía que sería obligado a romper esa promesa y a abandonar en cierto modo a la chica pelirroja del rancho que él conocía. En ese momento, solamente le interesaba terminar la guerra lo antes posible: que se re-organizaran las tropas y atacaran a Ganondorf, para derrotarlo, derrocarlo y volver a yacer en los brazos de Malon.

Mientras Link subía hacia la Montaña de la Muerte, Epona relinchaba en las afueras de la villa. Talon pasó por ahí en ese momento y reconoció a la yegua, pero ella no le permitió llevarla de regreso al Rancho Lon Lon, donde le preguntó a su hija por Ingo y la razón de la libertad de Epona. Malon le explicó todo lo que había pasado a la luz del día, sólo a la luz del día.

Esa tarde volvió el Señor Ingo y como la misma Malon dijo, estaba tan amable como antes. Volvieron a su vida normal, pero todas las noches, Malon se quedaba hasta tarde mirando la luna, deseando que ésta protegiera a Link.


End file.
